


My Time

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Depression, Gen, Guilt, Inspired by Music, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka and the aftermath of Owada Mondos suicide.
Kudos: 18





	My Time

**Author's Note:**

> A nice, warm vent fic in a cup.

Owada Mondo had killed himself, Death by gunshot to the head.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka found his body, He found Owadas body, It was in his room as always. 

Ishimaru was just going to ask if they could hang out later, Owada promised they would hang out that day, Owada promised he would get help. 

Owada promised they would be together forever. 

Ishimaru had to get his phone and call the ambulance while sobbing, Anyone would sob, His best friend died and he's staring at his corpse.

His best friend...?

Ishimaru wanted this all to be a joke. 

For Owada to get up, Hug him, Thank him, Anything. 

For Owada to promise him it was just a fucked up joke and he was okay.

The ambulance came after 20 minutes, They asked Ishimaru alot of questions, He couldn't answer any.

Ishimarus family hated Ishimaru. They said he was a disappointment that he couldn't save the one person he ever truely loved.

Owada left a note for Ishimaru only. 

It was too short. 

"Kiyotaka, You were my best friend, I truely loved you. I'm sorry."

Ishimaru stayed in his room all day after that, His family would come in to give him food he would never eat.

He didn't deserve food right then.

If he had gotten there before Owada had done it, His Bro would be there, Cuddling him, Holding him close, Telling him they'll be okay one day.

They'll be good?

He'll be fine.

His father, Takaaki, Gave him cookies, Chocolate, They were the only thing he ate. 

He hated the feel of the cookie on his hands. 

Ishimaru didn't deserve it. 

He didn't deserve the "Ishimaru," name.

Kiyotaka should have been there to comfort Owada. 

When his family was asleep, He would sneak out of his room and grab a knife from the kitchen. The pain when he cut across his arm was horrible, He hated it but it's what Owdaa must have felt all the time. 

His White uniform was stained with food and god knows what, Vomit? Blood? Does it matter? 

His family tried helping, They paid people to come over and talk to Kiyotaka, Who didn't respond, Outside his door he could hear the "Therapists," calling him a brick wall.

Homework was left undone, Food boxes piled up, Somewhere in his room there was a rope, He didn't have the energy to clean. 

Takaaki shouts at him until he cries, Kiyotaka knows he means no harm and just wants to help but the way he's executing it is flawed. 

Kiyotaka cut too deep one day, His father found him hunched over the sink trying to get blood to stop pouring out of his wrist. 

Takaaki called him insane, He shouted until Ishimaru lost himself. 

Ishimaru found the rope, His family always told him to have everything prepared for anything. 

He tied the rope into a noose and strung it up, He placed a small chair just below it, He wrote a note, He placed the note just on his pillow. 

He stepped onto the chair and thought about Owada, Being with him again, Getting to tell him they're finally together again. 

He put his neck through the noose and breathed in, He could already feel his heart beat quicker. 

He kicked the chair below him, It was hard to breathe as soon as he had nothing to stand on, There was ringing in his ears and his lips got cold, His vision flashed bright colours. 

It was so loud and so so bright.


End file.
